Overwhelming
by thinklikeno0neelse
Summary: Ava is a mutant who is hired to take out Nightcrawler. But what happens when she is face to face with him? Can she control her instant feelings towards him and do the job or will she fall victim to the attraction? Nightcrawler/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sighed and rubbed my temple as I walked down the crowded sidewalk. I wasn't easy being empathic at eleven in the morning in the city. It took a lot of effort to keep everyone's feelings from influencing my own which often resulted in a headache. But I suppose that wasn't the worst part of my mutation. I often had a difficult time controlling myself. Such a difficult time in fact that if I get too overwhelmed with an emotion I become a different person, literally. I call her Callie. She usually comes out when I get angry. She tends to be quite violent and strange. Her behavior was strange mainly because she was very connected to the other side of my mutation. The feline like side. I believe I created Callie as a child in order to deal with the feelings that were overwhelming my body but she seemed to have become her own person over time.

Anyway, my name is Ava but in the mutant community I am called Felony. I am a mutant with cat like abilities. My cat like abilities include: cat claws and fangs, cat eyes (when Callie), sensitive senses, cat-like agility and quiet movement. I am also, unfortunately, empathic. My empathic abilities are sensing/feeling other emotions and future actions, changing/influencing emotions and future actions, also people tend to be very attracted to me.

I work as a hit man, or hit woman, of sorts. I have a select client-tell that pays me a lot of money to eliminate people, mutant and human alike, in whatever way necessary. Most of the time, I simply tell them to stay out of the client's way or I will come back to kill them. Other times, I will send them out of the immediate area for their own safety. I avoid killing the target, if possible. But I would be lying if I were to say I had never had to kill anyone. But in those situations, they were extremely dangerous targets and were a threat to everyone around them.

My dark form fitting pants hugged my hips as I walked. My heels clicked at the floor. I hated these things. The constant clicking sound irritated my sensitive ears. My dark waves fell over my shoulders and down my back. My bright cat-like green eyes were hidden behind sunglasses and specially made gloves that hid my very sharp claws. I walked into the coffee shop and got my order before sitting down at a table. I glanced at the television that hung from the ceiling. The X-men were flashing on the screen. I rolled my eyes. It seems that's all the news was about these days.

"Felony?" A man asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Who's asking?" I raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of my coffee.

The man said nothing in reply. He just handed me an envelope full of money.

"That is half. You get the other half, after the deed is done." The man told me.

I didn't bother to count it. I knew he wasn't lying besides I was well-known at this point so people knew better than to cross me. I didn't look at him. I just stared at the news on the TV.

"Well?" I drawled. "What is it you want?"

"I need you take out a certain mutant." He said nonchalant.

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes at the man.

He was human. I could smell it. Besides the usual human odor, he smelled of aftershave and laundry detergent. He seemed like an average man. Not my usual client-tell.

"I hope you can handle this mutant." The man muttered.

I could feel his eyes slowly exploring my body. I could feel his attraction towards me. I fought the urge to kill the man then and there. After all, it wasn't his fault. Everyone reacted that way to my presence. His eyes weren't the only ones on me, male and female alike.

"I'm tougher than I look." I purred.

"So I've heard." The man grinned. "I need you to take out the one they call Nightcrawler." He said in a hushed voice.

I froze for a second. Nightcrawler, the X-man. There was no way I could convenience him to leave the city. I would have to kill him. If I were to accept this mission, it would be the most difficult one to date. It was a risk. But I needed the money. I stood up from the chair and took one last sip of the coffee.

"Consider it done." I told him and left the coffee shop.

* * *

That night, after some research on Nightcrawler and his home's security system, I left my apartment for the Xavier Institute. I wore form fitting dark clothing, finger less gloves, and silent shoes. My curls were pulled up in a bun. I drove half an hour in my small and silent electric motorcycle to the Institute. I mentally prepared myself for having to kill this man. It was not something I wanted to do. But I could not turn down the money. My heart thudded in my chest as I pulled up to the Institute. It was three o'clock in the morning now. I parked my bike in the bushes in front of the gates. I took a deep breathe and forced back my emotions to the point that I felt nothing. It would be easier for me that way.

Quickly, I slipped through the gates and jumped from shadow to shadow as I made my way to the entrance of the Institute in order to avoid the camera's that were all around the grounds. I circled the grounds until I found what I was looking for, the ventilation system. I took off the screws and entered the large vent. I wasn't a fan of small spaces but it was often part of the job. It took me a bit of time to maneuver myself to the right room. When I did I carefully popped off the vent overlay. I cringed at the small crashing sound it made but when I glanced at the sleeping figure, it hadn't moved. I pulled myself out of the vent and landed silently on the ground.

I approached the sleeping form of the mutant I had only seen on the news, until now. Before I could even strike the man I found myself staring at him. I found him strangely appealing and I couldn't seem to move to attack. I turned my hand to the side as I took in his scent. It was wonderful. I leaned my face closer to his and to my surprise, I let out a soft purr. I clinched my jaw and froze. No movement from him. I sighed and closed my eyes. A small smile forming on my face as relief washed over me. When I opened my eyes, my heart stopped. Two yellow eyes stared back at me. Slowly I backed away from him with the realization that I couldn't do this. I couldn't kill him.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door and tackled me to the ground. I grunted and threw the man off of me. I jumped back away from the man and found myself face to face with the mutant Wolverine. I bared my teeth at him and made a break for the window. But I suddenly found myself slammed against the wall. Two hands held my wrists against the wall and those same beautiful eyes stared back into mine. I swallowed and my chest heaved with my deep breathes. His face was dangerously close to mine and it took me a moment to gather myself. I moved to kick him away from me but he quickly pressed his body fully onto mine. I let out a gasp and could feel Callie twitching inside me. But I pushed her back.

"What is going on, professor?" Nightcrawler asked with a lovely accent as someone new entered the room.

His eyes scanned my face and hovered over my mouth for a moment. I found myself distracted by his as well but I was much more subtle about it, or so I'd like to think. I was overwhelmed with the feelings this man was making me feel. So overwhelmed Callie threatened to come out. I felt immobile once again. I lightly leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, willing the feelings away. But I found I couldn't.

"That is a good question, Kurt. Why don't we ask our guest?" The man replied turning everyone attention to me.

I opened my eyes to find the three men staring at me.

"Well?" Wolverine growled, crossing his arms clearly angry.

I could feel their curiosity, Wolverine's anger, and Nightcrawler's interest. I raised an eyebrow at Wolverine and found myself smiling at the man.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me? Let me save you some time Wolverine. I don't scare easy." My eyes flashed to cat eyes for a moment.

I close my eyes and forced them back to normal.

"Why you little..." Wolverine growled, stomping towards me.

"No Wolverine." The man I knew to be Xavier put his hand up as he studied me.

I started to struggle hoping to get away from the man that excited Callie. I frowned as Wolverine's scent made it's way to my nose. My nose twitched involuntarily.

"Ugh you even smell like a dog." I muttered, looking over Nightcrawler's shoulder at Wolverine.

"And what do I smell like?" Nightcrawler asked, his lips now close to my ear.

I shuttered slightly but it was enough for him to notice. I closed my eyes and forced back Callie who was now clawing at my mind. I shook my head hoping to make her go away.

"Hm, interesting." Xavier muttered, folding his hands in front of his face.

I flinched as I felt his presence in my mind.

"Stay out of my head." I hissed at the man.

"I apologize but to be fair you did break into my home to kill a close friend of mine." Xavier was now smiling at me.

Nightcrawler stiffed and I avoided his eyes. I found myself embarrassed for the first time in a long time. I gritted my teeth and sighed. More than anything I wanted to be out of Nightcrawler's presence at the moment. Killing him was the furthest thing for my mind.

"Alright, you caught me." I sighed and tapped into my influential part of my mutation. "Now if you could just let me go. I'll be out of your hair and I promise to never come back."

Nightcrawler's grip on my wrist loosed a bit and then tightened again.

_That ability won't work here. _Xavier's voice entered my head.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." I grinned at him.

"So what do we do with her?" Wolverine asked, out loud.

"I'm not sure." Xavier thought for a moment. "She is dangerous and she came here with dark intentions. I suppose I don't have a choice." He wheeled towards me and reached up, his finger tips brushing my forehead.

I gasped as I felt him shutting my mind down. _Sleep..._ I heard in my mind. I let out a sigh and slipped out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The moment I opened my eyes I was blinded by a bright light that was glaring down at me. I attempted to shield my eyes and found I couldn't move my arms, or my legs for that matter. I groaned and tried to shake off the sleepiness quickly to try to figure out a plan. I glanced down to find metal cuffs connecting me to a white table. My lip twitched in anger as I glared at them. I growled and looked around the room to find that it was empty.

Immediately, I tried to twist my hand around so I could try to scratch at the metal but my palms were flat against the table. Once I figured out I couldn't get out on my own, I decided to try to get someone's attention.

"Hello!?" I called out into the empty room. "Get me out of here!"

A few minutes went by and still I was alone in the plain white room. I noticed there seemed to be medial equipment behind me. I didn't find that very comforting. I started to feel a bit of panic and anger as I had a feeling that it wasn't that I wasn't being heard. I was simply being ignored. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the people I could feel in the facility. I tried to sort through the feelings and guess what feelings belonged to whom. I wanted to try to influence that right person, Xavier. I mentally searched for a few moments before deciding to simply make a statement. I could feel a number of people in a room not far from me. There was a strong presence in the room that I was almost sure was Xavier. I would focus on them.

I calmed by body and got into a meditative state quite easily. I reached to the mixed emotions and one by one changed them. I made them all feel trapped. I made them feel as if the room were getting smaller and smaller. When suddenly my connection to them was broken. Not a minute later, the sound of automatic doors opening. I forced myself not to grin but I was satisfied by the results.

"Alright Ava, you made your point." Xavier stated entering the room.

Along with him was Wolverine, of course, and a mutant I knew to be Beast.

"Let me out now." I commanded him, trying hard to influence him.

I could feel it almost working for a moment but he was too strong mentally to be affected by me for longer than a second. I would have to work on my abilities.

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about." Xavier told me.

"Can we talk about it when I'm not bolted to a table?" I hissed.

The man in the wheelchair ignored my question.

"How would you feel about moving into the Institute?" He asked instead.

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

"Are you crazy? You are inviting me to live in the very place I broke into?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you even think I'm interested?"

"Believe me, we don't want to be around you either." Wolverine huffed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"That hurts." I mumbled sarcastically, pouting my lips. "Come now, be honest. Why the kind offer?" I looked at Beast with sweet eyes turning on my charm.

"We figure you are less of a threat if you are under our roof." The man's words fell out of his mouth and he frowned after saying them.

"Chuck, I thought you could block that part of her mutation?" Wolverine looked at Xavier.

"I can. But I see no reason to lie to her." He told him and looked back at me. "You have us in a difficult situation and the only way I can see us all benefiting from it is if you live here."

"And how do I benefit from it?" I asked him.

"I can think of a number of people that would love to know where Felony is." Wolverine stepped towards me.

I glared at the mutant.

"We do our homework. You are a person of interest in the human and mutant community. I'm sure if we turned you in... you would just disappear." Wolverine had a wicked grin on his face.

"You wouldn't." I called their bluff. "You are the good guys. You wouldn't just hand me to the mutant hating authorities."

"It is not the option we prefer but it is the only other one we have." Xavier told me.

"It's the option I prefer." Wolverine commented.

I ignored him.

"So either I am kept here against my will or I get turned in to the government?" I thought for a moment. "What are the conditions, if I stay?" I wondered.

"You are actually considering allowing yourself to be turned in?" Beast was surprised.

"I figure I have a better chance of escape when Xavier isn't around. Besides humans tend to like me more anyway." I grinned at him.

Although I was putting on a pretty convincing act, I knew I couldn't risk being captured. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get out if I could get out at all. And it was clear that Xavier was the only one that knew that.

"Well the first thing we require is for you to tell us who put the hit on Kurt." Xavier told me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Wolverine growled.

"It means most of my clients are anonymous. You know, in case something like this happens." I glanced down at myself.

"And why should we trust you?" Wolverine's voice low and threatening.

"You shouldn't. But it's the truth."

"Why do you do this?" Beast asked me.

"Do what?"

"Kill people for a living." He elaborated.

"Why the money, of course." I flashed my fangs at him. "But in all honesty, I don't usually kill. I mainly relocate my targets." I informed him.

"How many people?" Wolverine wondered.

"Two and they were highly dangerous mutants." I answered, looking him in the eye. "It's not my favorite part of the job but sometimes it's necessary. Tell me how many people have you killed Wolverine?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He didn't say anything.

"Probably more than I and yet... I'm the one on the table. Strange." I watched him for a moment but he just fumed quietly to himself.

"How long have you been in the business?" Beast changed the subject.

"A few months." Was all I said.

"Well Ava, until we can trust you, you are not to be left alone or leave the grounds. Hank and I would like permission to learn more about your mutation. You will be able to train with the others, if you would like. And you will have to help out like everyone else does here." Xavier explained.

"Meaning?"

"You may do chores, office work, or possibly help teach the students." Xavier said.

"Yeah? What she gunna teach 'um? How not to be?" Wolverine muttered under his breathe knowing full well I could hear him.

"I'm sure you've got that covered." I said with a sharp tongue.

He growled at me but said nothing else. I thought for a moment. The only thing I was worried about was the bills I had to pay. I could care less about my apartment or any of that. But there were certain things that needed to be taking care of.

"Do I get paid?" I turned to Xavier.

"Look, you just be happy you aren't being put into mutant lock down!" Wolverine yelled, slamming his hands down on either side of my head.

I flinched at the sudden noise hitting my sensitive ears.

"Yes, we can arrange for your father to be taken care of." Xavier read by mind.

"Huh?" Wolverine looked at Xavier, his confusion echoing around the room.

"Mind your damn business." I glared at him.

He glared down at me and walked away in a huff.

"As long as he is taken care of..." I reasoned and mentally hated myself for saying the next words. "You got a deal."

"Wonderful. Your things are being packed and brought here as we speak." Xavier started wheeling towards the exit. "Your room will be ready for you soon but until then..." Xavier turned his head to look back at me. "Let's introduce you to everyone."

"Oh joy." I grunted as Hank pushed a button to release me.

I sat up and rubbed my sore wrists.

"We were not properly introduced." He offered me his hand. "I'm Hank McCoy, also known as Beast."

"Ava Hunter, known as Felony." I shook his hand.

"I've heard quite a bit about you." Hank admitted with a cheerful tone.

"I'm sure you have." I smiled at him and turned to follow Xavier out of the white room.

"Not everyone is here at the moment. But I would like you to meet some of the members of the X-men first as they will be the ones watching you and they are who you will go to if you need anything." Xavier explained as we walked down a corridor.

I didn't say anything as we approached a room at the end of the hall. I assumed it was the room that the professor was in before he came in to visit me. Needless to say I wasn't expecting a warm welcome from these people. But I would have to make the best of things, at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The door opened and instantly any conversation that was going on came to a stop. They stared as we stepped into the room and the door closed behind us.

"Ava, this is the X-men. X-men, this is Ava." Xavier said, as all eyes came to focus on me.

I clinched my jaw and instantly felt a wave of emotions rushing over me. I knew I was going to constantly feel crowded most of the time because of how many that lived here. And now that I was one of them, I suppose I would have to get used to the feeling.

"This is the girl that tried to kill Kurt?" A girl with brown hair and eyes stepped forward, pointing at me.

I let out a light chuckle under my breathe.

"If I wanted him dead, he would be." I made known.

For a moment, no one said anything.

"Yes well, Ava is a well-known hit-man of sorts. But she has agreed to retire and stay here now." Xavier told them.

"She's an assassin!" The girl exclaimed, pointing an angry finger at me.

"Um, I prefer re-locator." I corrected both of them, with a finger pointing into the air.

"Professor, don't you think it's dangerous for her to stay here?" A boy with spiky hair spoke up.

"If I did. She would not be here." Xavier remained calm but I detected some frustration in him.

"Wow... so these are your precious X-men." I took the time to look at each of them.

"Yes. And who knows maybe one day, you'll be one of them." Xavier proclaimed, his eyes watching my reaction.

My eyes wandered to the ground as I considered his words. No, I thought to myself. I don't think that could ever happen.

"Wow you really have a thing for collecting mutants, don't you?" The joke was mainly for my own amusement. "You'll even let a gal like me join your collection."

"It appears so." Xavier was smiling at me when I looked back at him.

I turned back to the mutants in front of me.

"Well don't be rude. You all know my name... it's only fair I know yours." I smirked at them.

None of them did anything for about a minute. They all stared at me motionless. They appeared to be afraid and rightfully so. I raised my eyebrows at them and lowered my chin slightly.

"Well...?" I drawled awkwardly, placing my hands on my hips. "Nice to meet you guys too." I turned my back to them and bit my cheek.

"Well I'll tell you one thing," The boy with the light spiky hair spoke up. "Kurt wasn't lying."

This perked my interested. I felt my ears twitch slightly. I turned back around and looked at him.

"About what?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing.

"About you." He grinned at me, looking me up and down.

My head turned quickly to the side in silent question.

"Shut up, Bobby." The girl next to him, hit his arm.

I shrugged lazily as I didn't care and turned away from him again.

"Speaking of which, where is blue boy?" I looked at Xavier again. "The other blue boy." I glanced at Hank.

"He should be back soon." Xavier told me.

"He was collecting your things." Hank caught my eye.

"I see." My face showed no reaction.

Inside I was a little worried. It was my personal items after all. The place wasn't exactly as organized as it should be. That in itself was a bit embarrassing. But I was also worried that he may leave something that was important to me behind.

"And how does he feel about me living here?" I questioned them.

"You would never have been invited to live here if he didn't agree to it." Xavier told me.

I pursed my lips and flopped onto the seat nearest to me.

"So what are we waiting around here for?" I wondered. "I'm starving."

Xavier checked his watch and made a face.

"It's almost time for lunch... I suppose we can head into the cafeteria."

As we made our way down the corridor the X-men kept their distance from me. Clearly none of them trusted me or they thought I would attack any moment. I was flattered and insulted at the same time. We kept walking until we came to an elevator at the end of the hall. Xavier spoke s we exited the elevator and made our way to the cafeteria.

"My office is through those doors." Xavier pointed to the door to the right of us as we walked. "If you can't find me around that is usually where I will be. Right across from my office is Jean's Office. Up those stairs is the boys dormitories."

Eventually we made our way through big double doors and entered the cafeteria. My head was already aching. The cafeteria was buzzing with activity. There were mutant children and young adults all around in the room.

"And this is the cafeteria."

I glanced out the giants windows that circled the room.

"Wow, nice place." I mumbled.

Everyone got in line to get some food and I followed along. I grabbed some pizza and a soda before sitting down at an empty table. Some of them went their separate ways, joining other friends. But most of them sat as close together as possible. I didn't expect anyone to sit next to me and they didn't; which I was pretty happy with. Of course, they weren't far and their eyes didn't seem to stray far from me. It seemed that they were talking about me. With my heightened hearing I could hear them.

"She's seems strange." One of them said. "Seems like she would be a better fit with the Brotherhood."

"Yeah but Kurt was totally right. She is hot." The guy with light spiky hair laughed.

"That isn't what he said, Bobby." The girl I learned was called Kitty glared at him.

"That's basically what he said." Bobby shrugged, biting into his pizza.

"She was much like an animal. Vicious and dangerous. Yet very human. Very beautiful." Another guy quoted, trying to mimic a German accent.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I considered his words. He thought I was beautiful? What a strange thing for him to say about me. The animal thing I get. But more importantly, he should hate me. I did try to kill him. What was wrong with these people? I chugged down some soda and sighed.

"Bad day?" A German accent greeted me.

I looked up to see Nightcrawler looking down at me with his hands on the table.

"Not exactly the word I would use." I looked up at him.

"So you decided to stay." He pointed out.

"I wasn't given much choice." I looked back down at my food.

Nightcrawler took a seat across from me. It was strange to see him in normal clothing. Whenever I saw him on the news, he was in his X-men uniform. He was wearing a long sleeved white button down shirt and dark jeans. It wasn't something I thought he would wear.

"So you were in my place..." I mentioned.

"Yes, I told them you would not be living there anymore." He nodded.

I took a deep breath and tried to imagine him packing my things into a moving truck then telling my very human landlord that I would no longer be living there. I did pay first and last months rent when I moved in so I suppose it didn't matter.

"Don't worry. I mainly moved furniture. I brought Rouge to pack up your personal items." He informed me.

"Oh, you mean you didn't go through my underwear drawer?" I pretended to be disappointed.

His face changed color slightly and he chuckled shaking his head.

"No. I didn't." He stuttered.

"So why did you do it?" I wondered.

"Do what?" He asked, with his lovely accent.

"Agree to give me a chance. To let me stay here." I gestured around me.

"I suppose it was because I was curious." He answered carefully.

"Curious? About me?" I clarified.

"Yes. You don't look like an assassin." He told me.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" I was offended.

"Because of your eyes." He smiled.

"What?" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders up.

"I've been around enough evil in my life to know it when I see it. And you just don't have it in you. When I look into your eyes I see something else." He explained. "So I guess I was hoping that if you spent time here. Maybe I could try to get an idea of how you ended up in my room with the intent to kill me."

"It's simple really." I mumbled. "I needed the money."

"No." He shook his head. "It isn't."

I looked away from his piercing eyes. I was now feeling uncomfortable. He was trying to understand me. It was an unusual response to my previous actions and I found myself wishing I had just killed him while I had the chance.

"Where is my room?" I asked him. "I would like to shower and change."

"I can take you to your room." He offered.

"Alright." I muttered, drinking the rest of my soda.

I stood up and threw away my garbage. Nightcrawler went over to Xavier and told him that he was going to escort me to my room. Xavier then told him to make sure that there was always someone near my room. I rolled my eyes at them.

The walk to my new living space was quiet. I took in everything we passed as we made our way outside and into a different building.

"This is the girl's dormitory." Kurt told me as he opened the door for me.

I took notice of his hands then. His three large fingers. I bit my lip as I passed through the doorway. Air conditioning hit me as I entered the building. Directly across from the entrance was an elevator. We entered it.

"You are on the third floor. Your room is next to Rogue's room. She will keep an eye on you and you can go to her if you need anything. Kitty is on the second floor. Lorna is down the hall." He started naming off people I haven't even met yet.

"Look I know you mean well, but I don't know any of the people you are naming off. Other than Kitty." I pointed out.

"They didn't introduce themselves to you?" He frowned and stopped in front of my room.

"You're surprised?" I laughed.

"I told them to be civil."

"They were civil. They just didn't say much to me. I don't blame them. Is this it?" I pointed to the door we were standing in front of.

"Yes." He gave me one nod. "I will talk to everyone. I will tell them not to..."

I interrupted him.

"That's not necessary." I turned to open the door and paused. "But thank you."

Then I disappeared into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I took a long shower. There was much for me to think about. I had no idea when I accepted the job that I would end up stuck here. I never would have agreed to it if I had. But I was satisfied with the results regardless. I had a place to stay, I didn't have to do the job anymore, and most importantly my father was to be taken care of. Which was all I really wanted. I sighed as the hot water rained down on me. Maybe I could visit him some day soon. Of course I would have to gain Xavier's trust in order to be able to even set foot outside of the Institute's grounds. To do so, I will have to behave myself. I reasoned it would be best for me to keep to myself.

I never really got along well with others. Even as a child I didn't have many friends. I didn't see that changing anytime soon. I got out of the shower and walked over to the dresser. Everything was folded neatly and organized the way I had them at my apartment. The entire room was set up very similar to the way my apartment bedroom had been. Would they really have gone through so much trouble to make me comfortable here?

It wasn't long after I got myself dressed that I grew bored. Feeling the need to stretch my legs, I decided to walk around the grounds. I locked the door behind me and slipped the key into my pocket. I almost walked into a woman as I left my room.

"Hi there, I was just heading to your room to introduce myself. My name is Jean Grey." She offered me her hand.

"Ava Hunter." I told her.

"Listen, some of the X-men and I are headed to the pool. Maybe you would like to come along with me?" She asked.

"I'm flattered but I usually bat for the guy's team. There were a few moments for me in the past but..." I mumbled with a sarcastic tone.

"No, that's not what I meant." Jean interrupted me, waving her hands in front of her body.

"Of course not." I grinned at her.

"Look if you don't want to come..." Jean crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is a nice day out." I reasoned. "It may be nice to lay out by the pool and get some sun."

"Great. I will meet you back here in ten minutes." She said and headed down the hall.

I opened my door again and quickly changed. I slipped on my suit and threw a green beach dress over top of it. I sat down in front of my makeup counter to put my thick curly hair up in a pony tail. I knew full well if I didn't put it up I would not be comfortable in the heat, plus it makes strange tan lines. I grabbed my favorite towel with candy all over it and headed out. I found Jean waiting for me in the hallway and I wondered how she got ready so quickly to beat me there. I said nothing and we headed down to the pool.

* * *

"Hey Jean!" People greeted and waved to her as she walked up.

"Ava," Nightcrawler said with his accent. "You decided to show." He pointed out, walking up to us.

"Yes, well Jean here was very convincing." I glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

She said nothing and just walked off. Annoyance radiated towards me.

"You know, you seem to rub people the wrong way." Nightcrawler rubbed the back of us head.

"Oh no," I shook my head and laid my towel down on the chair. "Rubbing people is something I always do the right way." I replied with my usual flirty sarcasm.

"My communication skills, however, could use a little work." I confessed.

"I don't think communication is your problem." Nightcrawler observed. "I think you act that way purposefully." He tailed flipped back and forth behind him.

"You really shouldn't analyze me that way." I warned him as I pulled my dress over my head to reveal my bikini.

I could feel the stares and the emotions coming at me. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a breathe. I quickly surveyed the area somehow thinking if I could see every person they wouldn't bother me so much. Of course it didn't help. I sighed quietly and laid down on the folding chair.

"You aren't going to swim?" Nightcrawler found his words.

"I never found swimming to be all that fun." I shrugged.

"Oh right, your whole cat thing." Nightcrawler smiled down at me.

"Not exactly the words I would use to describe it." I fought the urge to shake my head at him. "But yes I suppose that could be the reason."

He stood with his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He just looked at me. Not in a creepy staring kind look or even a zoned out look. It was just like he was trying to read me, figure me out. And that was the worst kind of stare. Because that meant that he found me interesting. He had such mixed feelings. Apart of him seemed almost so nervous and unsure that he wanted to leave. But another part of him, the curious side wanted to stay and try to find a way to keep the conversation with me going. I wasn't sure what was making him put up the effort to be nice to me. But he was so wrapped up in whatever he was thinking about that he didn't even here his friends calling him.

"Your friends want you." I informed him in a hushed voice.

"What?" He didn't quite hear me.

"Your friends. They want you to go over to them." I repeated.

"You can know that with your empathic ability?" He wondered, looking impressed.

"Well yes, it's practically screaming at me psychically. But they are also calling your name." I pointed behind him to the pool.

They bobbed in the water with strange expressions looking our way. I brushed it off as they waved him over to them. He excused himself and made his way where they were in the pool. He walked all the way around the pool to the other side of it and crouched down to speak to them. Instantly they crowded around him and began to whisper among one another.

I thought about listening in to what they were saying but I realized I didn't really much care anyway. I closed my eyes and relaxed as the sun warmed my skin. I could feel Callie practically purring inside. She always seemed calm when I was lying in the sun. I was certainly more at ease. It was the most relaxation I have had in months. Perhaps this arrangement really was going to work out for me.

Suddenly, all sound seemed to stop. This made me instantly feel more alert. It was too quiet. I could hear water moving and patting of feet stepping around the pool side. Just as I opened my eyes to see what was going on, a blur dropped into the water sending a wave in my direction. I sat up quickly and let out a gasp as my mouth dropped open. Tension surrounded the area and there were some muffled giggles. That was no accident. It was down on purpose.

I stared at the water and watched the person come back up to the surface. The blonde spiky haired boy that they called Bobby emerged. Everyone was looking from me to him in anticipation. I felt my lips twitch before I let out a low hiss in anger.

"Sorry about that." He laughed and put up his hands up as if to surrender.

"No, you aren't." I told him and stood up from the chair. "See the thing about empathic abilities is you can usually tell when someone is lying to you, like right now."

His face flickered from amused to worried. His emotions instantly clouded.

"It was my fault." Another young man got my attention by waving his hand over his head. "I bet him that he didn't have the guts to do a cannonball so close to where you were. I should have known the idiot would do it."

"Oh... well in that case I guess I won't kill him." I replied sarcastically.

I grabbed my towel and headed back to my room. It was stupid of me to agree to go to the pool in the first place. I should have known I would be treated that way, tested as if I were to go wild any second. I didn't appreciate being pushed. My temper is very short and I was actually in a decent mood a few minutes ago. I sighed and used the towel to dry myself as I walked.

"Ava, wait!" The German accent called me, followed by a poof sound.

I ignored him and kept going. I was almost at the girls dormitory building when Nightcrawler appeared in front of me.

"Please Ava, they were just joking. Bobby and Alex are idiots. They treat everyone like that." He told me.

I bit the inside of my cheek and thought for a moment.

"They were testing me, like poking a stick at a caged animal. Something tells me, they don't treat everyone that way." I murmured.

"You feel caged?" He asked me, with a sad expression.

"It doesn't matter. Just forget it." I pushed past him.

"Ava, they didn't mean anything by it. Just give them a chance." He fell into step with me.

I paused at the doors and looked at him.

"I'm just not like you, alright? I'm not good with people, human or mutant." I told him.

"I would think it would be easy for you..." Nightcrawler mumbled.

"Why?" I interrupted him. "Because I can empathize with people? Because I can make them feel whatever I want them to?" My anger starting to show.

I almost said more but I bit my tongue. There will be no confessional rants for me.

"I would think it would be easy for you to make friends because you are so beautiful." His eyes were on the ground now.

I stared at him and felt my face turn pink slightly. Why did he have to say such things? I was actually starting to feel bad for almost killing him. He should hate me. But he doesn't. And that bothered me.

"Why?" I asked out loud. "Why don't you hate me?"

"I don't know." Was all he could say with a shrug.

I swallowed and walked into the building. He let me go and I didn't look back.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in my room. I didn't want to have to deal with anyone. I didn't even go down for dinner that evening. It may seem like I was acting like a brat and maybe I was a little bit. But I couldn't help how I felt and I didn't need everyone else's feelings being shoved into mine. I just needed some time to myself. I mainly laid in bed and read a book that picked randomly from my small collection. I ended up falling asleep around seven o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning I woke early, at about five thirty. I rolled out of bed and threw on an outfit to work out in with my fingerless gloves. I clipped my mp3 player to my shorts and put my headphones in my ears. I slipped my room key into my bra and headed out. I started blasting "Another One Bites The Dust" by Queen. I walked outside and made my way over to the large lawn on the side of the building. It was about six o'clock now. I stretched myself out first before doing anything. I breathed in the crisp air and cleared my mind. After ten minutes of stretching, I ran a few laps around the grounds and then found my way back to the girl dormitory lawn again.

I starting some casual combat training. I punched and clawed at an imaginary enemy. I ducked and dropped to the ground as swiftly as possible. I practiced my aerobatics by flipping and tumbling as well. I didn't get tired easily. I jumped from tree to tree as quietly as possible. As I jumped from a tree and landed on the ground in a crouched position, a bunch of girls exited the dormitory.

"Oh!" Jean jumped slightly at the head of the pack. "Ava, you startled me." She confessed with a hand chesting on her chest.

I stood up slowly and stared at her with a questioning expression. It was strange to see them all just stop as she did and wait. They all looked at me as we spoke.

"What's with the get up?" I gestured to her X-men outfit.

"We have training every morning at eight o'clock." She informed me.

"Jeez, it's almost eight already?" I rubbed my forehead with the back of my right hand.

She only nodded. I stood there uncomfortable in front of them but I would never show it. Their dislike for me was staggering. Some of them were unsure of how to feel about me. Others were indifferent. I'm guessing the ones that seemed to be developing a hate for me were friends of Nightcrawler's. But they seemed to be doing their best to not have their true feelings show. He must have had a talk with them again. Even thou I asked him not to.

"You could come with us?" Jean offered, but I knew how she really felt.

I shook my head and looked down at the ground. I knew she really didn't want me around her or her friends. But I also knew that Nightcrawler was going to be disappointed that I didn't agree to go.

"No thanks." I said. "I don't play well with others." I shot her a toothy smile.

"Alright." Was all she said before walking off into the main building with the others following behind.

I signed and got back to my own training. My muscles were aching but I didn't want to stop. I wasn't sure what I would do if I stopped training. So I kept going. I back flipped towards a tree and right as I landed in front of it I turned around quickly slicing at it with my claws. If that head been an opponent they would most likely be dead.

I continued training for another hour or so. I was slowly starting to feel more tired. I turned and ran at the girl's domitory building at full speed. I jumped off the ground just as I reached the building. My feet caught the building as I ran up it then I kicked off the building pulling myself up and back to land on the ground again. I stood up and I heard a poof from behind me.

I grinned and croached down spinning my right leg around until it reatched where he was standing. He jumped up at the last second. I leaned foward as I quickly stood up and prepared to punch him in the stomach. But in a blink he was behind me. Before I could turn around to face him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me past him right into the building. My left hand stopped me from hitting into it too hard but as soon as I was aganist the wall both of my hands were behind my back. He pushed me into the building and held me there.

"What's with you and pushing me aganist walls?" I asked him turning my head to the side to glance at him.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other for a moment. I noted that he was also in his tight fitted X-men outfit.

"What's with you attacking me?" He retorted.

I shrugged with a smile. He was staring at me again with that wonder filled expression. I could feel his usual curiosity and this time there was a bit of affection towards me. It gave me goosebumps. I haven't felt something like that directed towards me in a long time.

"You gunna let me go?" I wondered. "I mean I love kinky foreplay myself but..."

"Yes, sorry." He released me.

I turned around and faced him. My eyes scanned his body taking notice to his form and how muscular he actually was. I raised an eyebrow slightly. Not too bad, I thought to myself.

"So you checking up on me or something?" I wondered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was told you have been out here since early morning." He frowned.

"I'm an early riser." I shrugged. "Although now that you mention it I am do for a little cat nap."

He chuckled at me. I was surprised at how much I enjoyed seeing him laugh. I grinned at him.

"So you are alright? This behavior is normal?"

"Well I don't know about normal exactly but yes I do this often." I nodded.

"Why didn't you want to train with the rest of us?" He worked up the nerve to ask me.

"I don't have a special outfit." I joked.

"Ava..." It sounded much like a warning.

"Your friends don't want me around, alright? I tend to not go where I'm not wanted." I explained, turned away from him.

"They are trying." He sighed. "You have to meet them half way."

"Yeah well I'm sure that would be a lot easier if I couldn't feel how they really felt about me. It's hard for me to be around it and I can't just ignore it." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He started but I stopped him.

"No, it's my own fault." I laughed. "Besides it's not like I care. I'll see you around Nightcrawler." I shrugged throwing him a smile before heading back up to my room.

"It's Kurt." I heard him sigh as I entered the building.

After a quick shower, I headed to the cafeteria. I was starting to feel light headed because of my lack of eating. So I grabbed myself a tuna sub. I glanced around the cafeteria to try to find the least populated area of the cafeteria. A part of me wanted to just go back to my room but I knew if I did I would die of boredom. I sighed as a new headache started to form.

"Ava!" I heard Kurt call me but when I looked in the direction his voice came from there was an empty chair.

I frowned. When I glanced to my right, Nightcrawler was standing there.

"Nightcrawler, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I shook my head at him but I was smiling, mainly being influenced by his happy emotions.

"Please call me Kurt and I was just hoping you would join us." He gesturated to the table he was just sitting at.

"I don't know..." I mumbled, glancing at his table full of friends.

Well it wasn't really a table. It was a bunch of tables pushed together. But now that I was looking at it again, it seems he had saved me a seat.

"You expected me?" I looked at him again.

"A girls gotta eat right?" He reasoned with a grin.

I smiled and thought for a moment. I wasn't sure if I could bare to turn him down, to disappoint him again. He was looking at me with hopeful puppy dog eyes and I wasn't sure if I could deal with him feeling crushed. I let out a soft sigh and looked up at him.

"You aren't going to let me be, are you?" I groaned.

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "If you could just give them a chance. I know you will learn to like them and I'm sure they will learn to like you."

"You don't even know me." I shook my head.

"I think I may know you better than you think I do."

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged. "I guess it won't kill me to sit with you."

I felt his excitment rush over me like a wave. I felt him gently place his hand on my shoulder and I heard a soft poof sound. I looked around and found I was sitting at the table now. I closed my eyes as dizziness clouded my sight for a moment.

"Don't do that." I mumbled, bringing my hand to my temple.

"My bad..." He blushed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how the expression sounded when said with his accent. He just watched me with a strange look. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat and began the introductions.

"Ava, this is..." He started, pointing to the girl across from him.

"Kitty." I finished for him. "And that's Bobby, Alex, and Rouge."

"You've been paying attention." Nightcrawler seemed surprised.

"I always pay attention." I told him. "I got more... that's Jean, Scott, Wolverine, and Storm." I pointed across the lunchroom.

"Wow, that's so impressive." Kitty said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Not really." I shook my head.

"So, what did you do before you got into..." Nightcrawler glared at Rouge. "What you were into..." Rouge was trying to make conversation.

"Easy Nightcrawler..." I laughed.

"Kurt." He insisted once again.

"No harm in asking a question." I shrugged and looked at Rouge again. "When I was seventeen, I got a job at a retail store called Cliche. I worked there until they found out I was mutant. Then I worked at a coffee place, then a bank... same thing. Eventually, I became a re-locator."

"How?" Bobby asked with no hesitation, like he didn't have a filter.

"You don't have to answer their questions if you don't want to." Nightcrawler said, feeling nervous and annoyed.

He thought their questions were going to scare me off.

"A man approached me one day, he said that he knew what I was and what I could. That he could use my talents. He paid me a lot of money to use my empathic abilities to convince his target to move to Utah and never return. Eventually word spread, I couldn't deny the money." I shrugged.

"Why did he want someone to move away?" Nightcrawler asked me.

"With him out of the way, he would be promoted. He now is the CEO of JSpark Enterprises." I told them.

"Wait! You are talking about Brian Hall, one of the richest men in the world?" Alex asked.

I nodded.

"The one and the same."

"Yeah right." Kitty scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kitty, why are you being like this?" Nightcrawler asked her with sadness in his voice.

"It's fine." I told him.

"No, it's..." Nightcrawler started to argue.

But all I could hear was the professor in my mind.

"Ava, please come to my office. Someone is on the phone for you." The professor's voice rang.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I told them and walked away.

I walked to where the professor's office was and just as I was about to knock, he called for me to come in. I opened the door and stepped into his office. It was neat and organized. A giant desk in the center of it with lots of filing cabients and books.

"No one knows I'm here. There can't be anyone of the phone for me." I told him.

"Well there is, they say you'll want to hear what they have to say."

"No, you don't understand. There is no one to call me. You must have heard wrong..." I argued but the professor shook his head and held the phone out for me to take.

Carefully I took the phone and brought it up to my right ear.

"Hello?"

"I must say... I'm disappointed." An eerie voice that I didn't recognize greeted me.

"Who is this?" I frowned.

"I thought that half a million dollars would have motiviated you to get a simple job done. But from what I hear, he still lives. Now tell me, did I fail to give you motivation or are you simply too weak to do it?"

"Plans change." I shrugged, understanding this must be the person that hired me to take out Nightcrawler in the first place, the man I met must have just been working for him.

"Mine don't." He said, his voice hard. "I believe everyone just needs the proper motivation to get their work done. I'm great with motivating people, Ava."

"That's great." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Yes, you see, I have daddy dearest here. And he is quite fragile. It won't take much... to just turn off all the lights." He seemed to be spelling it all out for me now.

I found my insides turning as my muscles tightened. I glanced at Xavier to see him staring intently at me. He seemed to know what was being said.

"If you even so much as touch him..." I hissed.

"Ah, see that sounds much better. You have one day or I will be delivering your father in a body bag."

"You listen here you son of a..." I growled but the line went dead.

My breathing was rapid now. Quickly I dialed the number to the hospital and tapped my finger on the professor's desk as I waited for someone to answer. Meanwhile he called for others to come to the office.

"Bayville Hospial, this is Megan. How may I help you?" A woman answered.

"I need to know the status of a patient named Steven Hunter." I told her, trying to calm down.

"Are you family?" The woman asked.

"I'm his cousin." I lied.

"Hm well it looks like the only Steven Hunter we had here checked himself out four hours ago." She told him.

"Checked himself... out?" I forced the words out trying to calm myself.

I looked as Xavier's X-men walked into the office.

"Yes, mam."

"Okay." And I hung up.

"Xavier..." I growled. "You said you would take care of him."

"I did." He nodded. "As if this morning, your father was perfectly fine. His bills paid for and everything."

"Well clearly things changed." I paced the room.

"What's going on now?" Wolverine's usual grumpiness hit me.

"Well... I was just informed that I have to..." I answered through gritted teeth.

"No, Ava." Xavier shook his head. "You cannot."

"I'm sorry..." I hissed out, my eyes flashing. "I don't have a choice." I muttered and lunged at Nightcrawler.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ava, please!" Nightcrawler yelled as he disappeared to stay away from me.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a choice." I yelled at him as I turned and quickly jumped at him.

"Ava, there is always a choice." Nightcrawler disappeared in a poof once again before I could reach him.

I had been chasing him around the room for a few minutes now. I about ruined the office as the Nightcrawer's friends just stared at me. I was beginning to feel like a joke to them.

"Not always." I argued through gritted teeth.

"Ava, Kurt is right. We will do whatever we can to help you. But you need to stop attacking Kurt, now." Xavier sounded very calm as I whipped around to face him.

I glanced at Kurt who stuck on the wall on the far corner of the room. He stared at me with his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breathe. I swallowed and glared at the professor.

"You told me that you would help me before. Now someone has him and the only way I can get him back is if he stops breathing." I glanced back at the blue man. "Now tell me," I muttered leaning my hands onto the desk. "What do you think is going to happen if I don't deliver this time?"

"We will help you." The professor remained calm, typing away at his computer in front of him which only pissed me off more.

I let out a bitter laugh and shook my head.

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked him. "He is the _only _thing I've got left. If he dies, I..." I stopped myself. "If he dies, I will never recover."

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Wolverine's husky voice asked.

"We are talking about my life. Or what's left of it." I crossed my arms.

"It appears the man that hired Ava to kill Nightcrawler has taken her father. He threatens to kill him if his demand is not met." The professor told them.

"You have a father?" Bobby wondered, tilting his head to the side.

"We all have a father, you idiot. Don't you think before you speak?" I growled and turning to him.

"No, I mean... I thought you didn't have anyone. I thought you were alone." Bobby's face looked sad as his eyes met mine.

I froze. Why was I suddenly being attacked by sympathy? I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. Something wet hit my hand and I quickly brushed it away. I slowly brought my fingertips to my voice and surprised to find I was crying. I looked down in confusion and quickly rubbed my face dry.

"I am." I mumbled with an unsteady voice.

"Ava..." Nightcrawler was behind me now.

He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. The sadness he felt for me ripped through my body. Instantly, I pulled away from him. I shook my head.

"Don't." I sighed.

"I told you that I would take care of him and I will. I promise you, we will get your father back." The professor wheeled around his desk.

"Don't bother. I'll do it myself." I felt myself blocking my emotions so I didn't really feel anymore.

"Ava you don't want to do this." The professor shook his head.

"Yeah, don't be stupid." Kitty agreed.

My eyes pierced through her and she flinched slightly.

"What she means to say... is you could use the help." Rouge stepped forward.

I clenched my jaw and took a calming breathe before responding.

"And why would any of you want to help me?" I wondered.

"Because friends help friends." Nightcrawler said behind me.

I scoffed.

"You and I both know that none of your precious X-men would ever call me friend." I spun around to face him.

"I would." He said, staring down at me.

I sighed looking at those amazing eyes. His concern radiated off of him and straight into me. The idiot really does care about me.

"Then you are not a very smart man." I told him.

"Maybe not." He shrugged.

"I will kill you in an instant to save him." I threatened.

"No, you won't." Nightcrawler grinned at me which only irritated me more. "You would have done it already."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right time." I argued.

"Maybe you care more than you let on." He retorted with a strange sparkle in his eyes.

I tore my eyes from his and looked down. I thought for a moment leaning from one foot to another. Images of my father with a stranger started to form in my mind, then he was just lying their in his hospital bed frozen in time. I tried to picture my life without him and I felt the tears forming this time.

"I can't lose him." I shook my head. "If we are going to do something, we better start now." I decided.

"Well first, we have to know where we are headed." Wolverine sighed, clearly not happy to be helping me.

"Is it possible to trace the call?" Bobby wondered.

"I already did. The call came from a payphone in Madison." The professor announced.

"That doesn't mean anything." I rolled my eyes.

"It means he will be close by." Woverine argued.

"Maybe. But I doubt this guy would be that stupid." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Headache?" Nightcrawler wasn't leaving my side.

"Yes, you all need to learn to control your emotions." I complained causing him to laugh.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try." Kitty spoke up.

"Did he give you a name?" The professor wondered, rubbing his chin.

"No." I shook my head.

"What about trying to track down her father, professor?" Jean spoke up for the first time.

"That isn't a bad idea Jean. I will try it now." The professor exited the room with Wolverine and Jean following behind.

I stormed out of the room and outside. I could feel Nightcrawler following close behind. He was worried about what I would do now. I paused and just stood in the sunlight for a moment. I closed my eyes and held my palms up. I allowed the sun to warm me, to give me a false sense of comfort just for a moment.

"Ava, I am sorry." Nightcrawler spoke up.

"What for?" I frowned, turning around.

I was surprised to find him so close to me but I allowed it for the moment.

"This is all my fault." He said.

"How is any of this your fault?"

"This man, whoever he is, he wants me dead. And now he is hurting you because of it." His guilt stung me.

"No, this is my fault. I should never have taken the job in the first place." I sighed, walking to the girls dormitory building.

"Something tells me he would not have taken no for an answer." Nightcrawler followed behind.

"Maybe you're right." I laughed at my poor luck. "But it was still my being a re locator that made me a target. "It's my own fault. Who knows, maybe this is some godly punishment for all my wrong doings."

"No, I don't think so. Sometimes bad things happen to good people." Nightcrawler shook his head.

"I am not a good person. Why do you insist on this?" I was almost nervous to look him in the eyes.

"Because you are a good person, Ava." Nightcrawler smiled at me again.

I shivered slightly at his words and closed my eyes.

"No, I am not." I shook my head. "I am going to pack some things in case we have to move quickly. Let me know if there is any news." I told him and I opened the door. "And thanks for wanting to help me." I said, before disappearing into the building.


End file.
